riddleschoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Riddle Transfer 2
Riddle Transfer 2 is a Flash Game made by JonBro (Jonochrome). It is the sequel to Riddle Transfer 1.The flash game was released on Newgrounds on the 10th anniversary of the Riddle School Series (May 25th, 2016), and is the last game of the series. Plot The game starts with a cutscene where the main characters are being chased in the sewers by the guards of Zone 5.1. They then hide in a room where the guards are unable to get in. Phil finds a portal and solves puzzles in order to activate it and set the location to Riddle Elementary School. They teleport to said location and then Ms. Cophey questions to why they were absent the past several days, in which they respond in the truth that they were abducted, but Ms. Cophey thought it was an excuse, and since they were not present the past few days, she decides to allow the class to make up their work while canceling a quiz scheduled for the week that they are in. However, a voice states that there will be a quiz, and cleverly enough, the last alien of the alien trio, Quiz introduced himself to the class and proclaimed himself the new headmaster of the Riddle Elementary School. He and his minions set up traps, weapons, and scanners to prevent them from leaving. However, Phil creates a decoy out of a backpack and a paper bag found in the classroom. The decoy fools Phil's scanner, allowing Phil to escape the classroom, with no objections from Ms. Cophey. Once Phil is out of the classroom, he wanders around the school for items and eventually makes his way to the Teacher's Lounge, which is the Box Office from RS1. Using an eyedropper filled with soap to get past the alien guard blocking the Headmaster's Office, he confronts Quiz by "quizzing" him, eventually causing Quiz to become upset and agree with him to free the students of Riddle Elementary from his traps, and terminate Project Vizion. − − However, it was later revealed that Diz, the alien who helped the main characters escape Viz and return to Earth, was determined to continue Viz's intended plans all along, even taking it a step further to try to freeze any civilizations he could find. Quiz and Phil fly a shuttle up to Diz's ship, but before leaving, Phil apologizes to Smiley for teasing her in the past and tells her that she has a beautiful smile. This leaves Smiley shocked as Phil and Quiz head to Diz's location. In space, Phil and Quiz placed themselves in front of the Vizion ship. However, Phil realized that there are no weapons aboard the Quiz's ship. Nevertheless, after solving a few puzzles hinted by the three aliens' faces and a neon sign, Phil found a key. The key was placed into its rightful spot, but reveals a self-destruct button. Phil was shocked. Before he recovered from the surprise, Quiz puts the shuttle on self-destruct and decides to ram into the Vizion ship to prevent Project Vizion from succeeding. However, there was only one escape pod on the shuttle, and the escape pod can only fit one person/alien. Quiz told Phil to get into the escape pod and return safely to his friends on Earth. As Phil left the ship, Quiz collides his ship with the Vizion ship, causing a massive explosion that can be seen from Earth. A few seconds after the explosion, Phil landed safely on Earth. As Phred and Zack raised hands and gave a thumbs up, respectively, Smiley runs up to Phil and they both hug, resulting in Phil smiling. As the credits unfold, Phil and Smiley's life as destined partners developed through the transitions of a photo album. Walkthrough #Click on the monitor. Enter the code 4003. #On pLatitude, click on "++" 4 times and "+" 3 times. #On pLongitude, click on "--" 2 times and "-" 13 times. Then click on activate. #Click on the power box. Use the Power Room keycard on the slot. #Exit the power box and click on the circuit box. #Click the down button on the first one, down button once on the second one, up button twice on the third, and up button once on the fifth. #Exit the circuit box and click on the portal. #Click on the trash can and talk to Phred. #Combine the backpack and the paper bag. #Use the Phil Eggtree decoy on Phil. #Exit the room and go right into the Janitor's Closet. #Pick up the bucket and exit the room. #Go left and open the locker with 2 vents. Get the maths book and use the bucket on the tap. #Go left to Mr. Kahm's class and click on the gum on the table next to Richy. #Go right three times and go into the men's bathroom. Get the hand soap. #Exit the men's bathroom and go right and enter the women's bathroom. #In the cave, use the hand soap on the gumball machine. Get a gumball, then exit the room. #Go right and use the used chewing gum on the electrical box. #Go right and talk to Chubb Munch. Ask him "Could maybe you scooch over a bit?". He will give you a dollar. #Use the gumball on him. #Go right and into the cafeteria. Get the coffee grounds. Exit the room. #Go left into the teacher's lounge. Use the maths book on the alien guard and steal his eye drop vial. Exit the room. #Go totally left into Mr. Kahm's class. Use the dollar on Richy. #Exit the room and go back to Mrs. Cophey's class. Use the water bucket on Zack, then combine the boiling water bucket with the coffee grounds. Give the coffee to Mrs. Cophey. #Use the vial on Mrs. Cophey, and then combine the hand soap with the vial. Then combine the vial with glue. #Go back to the teacher's lounge and put the "Eye Drops?" on the conveniently situated cloth. Now take the book from the alien. #Ask the alien "Does your eyes feel dry right now?", the alien will exit. Go in the office. #The next is a quiz, and then cutscenes. #On the Viz puzzle, click all the buttons except for the far side buttons and the middle one twice. #On the Diz puzzle, click the outer piece 8 times, the second outer piece 4 times, the second inner piece 9 times and the inner piece 8 times. #On the Quiz puzzle, (capital letters indicate which arrow, ex: NL means north left button) EU, NM, EU, EM, NL, ED, SL, WD, SL, NM, WM, SL, NM, EU, ED, NM, WD, SM, WU, NM, EU, SM, WU. #In the letter puzzle, Type EACCA in it to get a key. #Once all puzzles have been finished. Insert a key into a keyhole at the front-left of your seat and a self destruct button will appear. All of continuation will be cutscenes.}} Credits In the special credits, names of Youtubers, online celebrities and a group of game creators are placed in there, listed below in order: * TheDiamondMinecart * Jacksepticeye * CinnamonToastKen * RiskRim * Scott Cawthon * Telltale Games The credits show the life of Phil from now on, which is the photo album. He hangs out with his friends, graduates high school, dates Smiley, and eventually proposes to her. The final picture is of an aged Phil and Smiley looking happy together. Scrapped Content JonBro/Jonochrome leaked on RT's commentary and a post on Newgrounds. He revealed it was originally going to be the characters swimming through the sewers but scrapped it because of the idea better suiting a Zelda Game but he had the idea that the game would end with a mutated alligator being killed by a toaster. His second idea was Diz gets captured again and you have to help him escape but in the end get captured by the leader of the facility. The only good idea he apparently had was a puzzle with the answer being 'woof', which was added to the current game. Trivia * This is the only game in the series where you start out holding an item: The Power Room Keycard from RT1. * This is the only game in the series where the exit feature is working. * One of the beta-testers of this game was PuffballsUnited, the creator of the Henry Stickmin Series. * The unused puzzle at the beginning was "Woof" word in the wall. as it was replaced by using paper instead Category:Games Category:Riddle Transfer 2